Crosswalks
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: He didn't exactly believe in the dangers of crossing the roads, but he'd use any excuse just to hold her hand. SasuHina drabble.


A/N: I have no clue where the idea for this fic came from… Heh, heh! Please read and enjoi this SasuHina drabble!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—Crosswalks—0

The Uchiha family was out and about one Sunday afternoon, strolling from shop to shop, just enjoying the fine day without a care in the world. They stopped only when necessary, well, more like whenever their mother would want to buy something, and didn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon despite the warm weather outside.

It was when they came across their first crosswalk that his mother decided to slow their small group down to a dead crawl.

"Here Sasu-chan, hold my hand." Uchiha Mikoto extended her hand down to her youngest son with a loving smile on her lips.

The six year old stared at her hand for a few moments in confusion before his large ebony hues flicked up to his mother's. "Why?"

The female's spirits didn't dampen at the harmless question; instead, she just knelt onto the ground so that she was face to face with her son and grasped him lightly by his shoulders. "It's to ensure that you are able to cross the road safely."

The boy may have been young, but being an Uchiha, he was a bit skeptical. He lifted a perfectly arched brow and glanced at the harmless road. "So what you are saying is that if I did not hold your hand, I would not be able to cross safely?"

Sasuke didn't notice that Fugaku was about to step in and deny the claims, only stopping short due to the sharp glare that Mikoto sent him. Her face immediately cleared up when Sasuke stared at her again, giving him a reassuring smile. "Hai! You must always have someone to hold hands with while crossing the road!"

He blinked for a second, before sending a questioning gaze to his ever-reliable aniki. He cocked his head slightly to the side, as if asking _is this something real, or did kaa-san just make this up?_

Itachi's lips twitched ever-so-slightly, the only person who noticed however, was Fugaku, who merely rolled his eyes. "Hai otouto. The ground will open up and swallow you if you don't hold hands with someone you care about while crossing the road."

"I see…" Sasuke nodded, immediately believing his brother's words. He took a step away from the grinning Mikoto and slipped his pale hand into the elder Uchiha child's. "Then I want to hold your hand, aniki." He and Itachi started across the street without a glance back, leaving the downcast Mikoto and amused Fugaku at the corner.

0—Break—0

"You have to hold my hand, Hinata-chan." Sasuke spoke up suddenly, startling his pale neighbor when they had paused at the street corner, his hand already reaching down to snag hers.

"E-Eh? Why?" The small Hyuuga questioned; her lavender hues as wide as saucers and cheeks the color of flaming cherries. She gasped when his warm hand engulfed her own, the blush stretching from just her cheeks to her neck and ears.

"Because, it's necessary." He responded, trying to tamper down a blush of his own that threatened to take root on his face. "Whenever you cross the road, you must hold someone's hand that you care about or you'll be swallowed up by the street!"

Immediately the dark flush dissipated, replaced with a look of worry. "R-Really?"

"Of course! My aniki never lies!" His hand tightened ever-so-slightly upon her own. "So just keep hold of my hand whenever we cross, ne?"

"H-hai!"

With her tiny hand clasped within his own, they bravely made their way across the street, Hinata letting out a small sigh of relief when everything went well. Sasuke felt his heart swell with pride. He _saved _them! Hinata would've just kept walking and that would have been the end of her!

"We m-made it!" She attempted to pull her hand away from her friend, but to no avail. When she glanced over to him questioningly, he merely sent her a daring glare.

"There are plenty of streets left to cross, Hinata-chan. We might as well stay as we are."

The indigo haired female glanced back to the sidewalk. There were no more streets that they would have to cross… Right when she was about to voice her thoughts, the Uchiha answered, as if reading her mind.

"We're going the long way home." He said, before dragging the small Hyuuga around a corner.

They crossed six more roads and yet he continued to hold her hand right up until they made it up to the steps of her house. "B-Bye Sasuke-kun." She waved to him lightly with a small smile on her face before entering the house, sliding her door shut softly behind her.

Sasuke remained standing there for a few brief moments before he allowed himself to glance down at the hand that had held onto that beautiful creature's for so long. He flexed it briefly before turning back towards the gates, not bothering to hide his blush now. _Hopefully we'll take the long way home from now on. _He thought, half-smiling at the thought of all that extra time he had with his crush. She didn't understand his feelings yet, but hopefully she'd understand.

He'd always be there to hold her hand as they crossed the streets.

0—Crosswalks/End—0

A/N: How was that? It didn't take me long to write, so if it's a bit sloppy, so sorry.

Please leave me a review, I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
